Talk:Hitsuke Uchiga
Xander warned you before, and avoiding me is not going to fix this. The Six Paths is blatantly plagarized from the Reborn wiki, to the extent that they are completely identical. Also, canon dictates, not suggests, that obtaining a second Zanpakuto is not allowed. The Zanpakuto is bound to the user's soul, and lives and dies with him. "It was destroyed so he got a new one" doesn't cut it as Zanpakuto can repair themselves. Azure Dragoon 03:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) My 2 cents Um..just curious but why as an academy student are you a Master Swordsmanship specialist? You do realize what that denotes right? Thats on the same level as...a Captain. Flash Step master? Byakuya had personalized training from the Goddess of Flash herself and you say you're character can keep up with him? Ugh, seriously, you need to take a second look at your character. Sometimes you need to box them in to truly realize their potential, and expand their abilities. You should never use absolutes when making a power, otherwise there's no room for improvement beyond godmodding. In which case I think you've just done. Reconsider your abilities, start slowly and build up from there. Pit your character against real challenges, where not even a full powered Shikai or even Bankai can overcome. Brute force isn't the answer to everything. Keep in mind that regardless of the level of power you have or attain, the experience and technique can easily bridge the gap between raw power. Just....*sigh*.....keep these in mind. --- Illuminate Void 06:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Just because they put in their story they were trained by the best doesn't necessarily mean its a alright to just up their abilities. Its a matter of restraint. I've never really been a fan of spending an arc just training to provide a reason for an increase in power. Growth should be demonstrated, and sudden increases in power should come with a drawback. Ichigo may have been the exception, but if you as a human turned shinigami hybrid or newly born shinigami with very little fighting experience under your belt, attained a sudden increase in both strength, speed and power, and you're fighting against an opponent who was stronger than you before the power-up, you are at a disadvantage. You wouldn't have the experience to properly utilize that power to the fullest, nor would have the control to maintain fighting at that level. You would wear yourself out, but meh, it doesn't happen. Character's with power should be challenged by if nothing else than by the experience of their opponents. Ugh, I'm just ranting now. I apologize for using your character discussion for this, but it needed to be said. Just show a little restraint is all. Thats it. --- Illuminate Void 15:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sweatin it, its fine. Like I said, I apologize for using your character discussion for something like this. Its not just you, but quite a large number of other characters. Im not trying to downplay your character or anyone else's, but it would certainly improve fan fiction stories imho. Even if you have strengths, give them limits too. It will show in your stories and RP when a character is able to improve upon their strengths/weaknesses. It works better for you as the author. Once you've created the box, you can start thinking outside the box creating interesting ways for your character to improve or to compensate for any weaknesses. I really only have one character I would RP with, but problem is, compared with nearly everyone else, he's just too weak to actually compete with. Not that I dont mind, because it provides a challenge. But regardless of how powerful he becomes I will always exercise restraint, giving him limitations, which sadly will result in him being under-qualified to battle against the majority of the other characters here. Its sad but true. Nobody wants to see their characters lose in a fight, and certainly not to another character who on paper who is weaker than theirs. I'm just a little frustrated at this, thats all. Nothin to do with you. Again, I apologize for using you're character discussion for this, but I felt it needed to be said. --- Illuminate Void 06:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to change that.. I forgot to change that.. he isn't in the academy anymore. And also... Soifon is yoruichi's student... Kyoto is Soifon's student... Hitsuke is Kyoto's Student so indirectly he learned from Yoruichi.. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me but I realize that you haven't read my RPs yet. Hitsuke grew BECAUSE of his training with Margin. And I suggest you don't go criticizing people's characters until you can create your own GOOD ones. And about the below message.. Ok! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 03:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, hold it right there. You do not have the right to dismiss any criticism due to the quality of OTHER people's characters. It does not work that way. I laugh at the very thought that you think you can decide what a "good" character is in the first place. I tried being reasonable and straight-forward here, but this kind of attitude is not acceptable. Azure Dragoon 03:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Right.. Sorry. I was just angry. That's all. Anyway... The Six Domains is changed and I've consulted Sei about the Second Zanpakuto.. AGAIN. He says its alright as long as I have a reasonable explanation. So I've changed it but I'm not too sure whether its alright... I hope you'll forgive me. Both you and that other void guy. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Policy violation "You may not copy content from other Wikia, or from Wikipedia, without providing proper credit and a link back to the source." This is a policy of Wikia, meaning it applies to everywhere on the Wikia host, and you agreed to comply with this policy when you registered to this site. You must rewrite the content of what has been copied from elsewhere, or else more drastic action will have to be taken. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC)